10 cosas que no debe decirse a los suegros
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Aqui un listado de las diez cosas que no se debe decir a los suegros.


Hola! me escape un ratito y me vi "Hola soy German" :D tube que hacer esto! me vi tentada.

Aqui lo dejo y va dedicado a Sweek-Lawliet, quien una vez hizo un video basado en un capitulo de German ^^

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

* * *

**10 cosas que no debe decirse a los suegros**

N.1

- ¿Y como les ha ido todos estos días?- los señores Stoley veian con una sonrisa a su hijo y a su novio.

Cartman sonrió con arrogancia.

- Bien señores.

-Si, nuestra relación va bien- ese fue Kevin.

- Si, sobre todo su hijo, es muy bueno en la cama.

N.2

Después de hablar de temas triviales y sin sentido, se hablo del futuro y como serian los cosas ahí.

- Señora Bloflovski- hablo Stan con cierto toque de cariño- dicen que uno debe ver a la madre para saber como será el hijo en un futuro, así que…- Stan volteo a ver a Kyle con seriedad- mañana mismo te metes a mi mismo gimnasio, amor.

N.3

- ¿Ya he dicho lo linda que es tu casa?- dijo Clyde con toques de ilusión y los señores Black sonrieron ante la muestra de ternura en la sonrisa de la pareja de su hijo.

Token sonrió y en ese momento el castaño se le acerco al oído y susurro algo que le borro la sonrisa a cada miembro de la familia millonaria.

- Amor, cuando tus papas se mueran, nos quedaremos con la mansión ¿no?- pregunto aun conservando cierto toque de inocencia.

Solo digamos que Clyde no es muy bueno susurrando.

N.4

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión en el infierno, hogar de Damien.

- Damien, hay algo que he querido decirte y ahora que tu papá no esta aquí, voy a hacerlo- Pip dijo con decisión y el anticristo lo miro extrañado. El rubio se puso de frente al moreno y hablo con firmeza- ya que tu eres el anticristo y tienes acceso a cosas fuera de lo normal, ahora que decidimos tener hijos en un futuro, procura hacer que no salgan feos como el abuelo ¿Si?- dijo, dejando de lado sus modales.

Aquello dejo helado a Damien, quien levanto la vista y trago duro.

Un carraspeo hizo temblar al británico, quien volteo a ver detrás de sus espaldas… donde estaba el diablo y suegro… aunque SIEMPRE son sinónimos.

N.5

Kenny y Butters ya llevan saliendo mucho tiempo y ahora los dos se hallaban en la sala de la casa Stoch. Donde estaban con besos y cariños.

Los señores dueños de la casa y padres de Butters pasaron por ahí. La señora rio ante la escena.

- No se queden despiertos hasta tarde o te castigamos, Butters- dijo Linda entre bromista y en serio.

El rubio mas bajo asintió.

- Si mamá.

- Bien chicos, les dejamos la sala para ustedes- hablo el señor Stoch-nosotros nos vamos a nuestra habitación- dijo viendo seductoramente a su esposa y esta también le devolvió la sonrisa.

Butters solo vio todo con normalidad aun sabiendo lo que esas miradas significaban, pero Kenny no pudo evitar decir una pregunta que se le había formado en la cabeza hueca que tiene.

- Suegros… ¿Ustedes aun tienen sexo?- hablo con cierto toque de incomodidad- por que a su edad… pues ¡Puaj! Eso debe ser asqueroso.

N.6

No podía dejar de verlo, era como hipnotizante y a la vez perturbador.

- ¿Qué sucede cielo?- pregunto la mamá de Bebe a la morena, ya que la chica no dejaba de verle el rostro.

Bebe también miro con duda a su novia.

- Suegra- dijo Wendy sin dejar de ver la comisura de los labios de la señora- ¿Por qué no se afeita el bigote?

N.7

Ese numero no existe, te enseñaron mal en la escuela.

N.8

- Quien diría…- murmuro el francés y los señores Fields vieron con duda al castaño.

- ¿Qué sucede Chris?- pregunto Gregory.

- Todos los días beso a su hijo y pensar que el nació de sus testículos- dijo viendo al señor Fields.

N.9

Tweek estaba realmente nervioso. Craig y él ya estaban un largo tiempo saliendo y llego el momento donde tiene que hablar con sus suegros.

Pero claro que sus nervios le fallan…

- Señora… se ve ¡ngn! Bien- trato de sonreír, pero lo señores Tucker estaban duros y veían medio recelosos a Tweek, eso lo puso AUN MAS NERVIOSO- quiero decir… no trato de coquetear ni nada ¡GAH! ¡NO ES QUE NO SEA GUAPA! Es mas, si usted fuera veinte años mas joven y yo ochenta años mas viejo- termino su frase con el sonido que se hace cuando algo es delicioso… al segundo se dio cuenta de todo lo que dijo a una rápida velocidad… y le dio su tic, tomando todo su café y deseando que la tierra lo tragara.

Ruby no pudo aguantar una carcajada y Craig hizo un FacePalm con la cara roja hasta las orejas.

N.10

Stuart McCormick y Butters Stoch estaban sentados frente a frente, ambos con rostros de seriedad.

El hombre parecía querer atravesar con navajas al joven novio de su hijo.

- Señor…- se decidió a hablar Butters, dejando de lado su nerviosismo mientras Stuart tomaba algo de cerveza de la lata que tenia- si hijo me pego el sida.

Y al segundo el señor escupió toda la cerveza que llevaba en la boca.

- ¡¿QUE?!- grito furioso y se levanto de un golpe, listo para moler al que insinuaba cosas malas de su hijo.

- Se-señor… espere- Stoch se puso nervioso y tembló.

No fue una buena broma del día de los inocentes.

-FIN-

* * *

XDXD Espero que les halla gustado :D

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos ^^


End file.
